The Audience
by BloodyLaughing-Blossoms
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari, and Tenten are in a band. High school isn't that great for them. Especiallly for this group. NaruSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Musical Hearts** _By Kaghen Knox_

**BEEP BEEP! **

**BEEP BEEP! **

**BEEP BEE- KABOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!! SMASH! WHIP!!!!**

Sakura got out of her bed, still holding her K47. She got dressed in a white T-shirt and pitch black baggy pants.

"SAKURA! ARE YOU GETTING READY?!" Her younger brother, Haku, screamed.

"Haku, why are you always up before me? You're like my mom!" Sakura grabbed the breakfast Haku made her and stepped into the living room.

"Maybe it's because you're always the one who sleeps late." He said. **(A/N: I'm about to add a random description of Haku so get ready.) **He had blue hair like his father, green eyes like Sakura's, but not as bright. He wore Tan baggy shorts and a grey shirt sleeve shirt with a black long sleeve shirt underneath.

"Wait, did you say 'late'?" Haku nodded to Sakura's question. "No way!" She looked over at the clock.

"7:49" It read. Sakura didn't believe it. She looked closer, hoping she was wrong. She was….

"7:53" It read. "AHHH! I got to go!!" She ran towards the door where Haku held her back bag up for her. She kissed his forehead. "I'll need that field trip note, too, Haku!" She said as she ran off.

Sakura ran into the school building and rushed to her locker. She grabbed her stuff and ran to her classroom.

Being a meter away from her classroom she decided to walk, accidentally bumping into the most popular boy in school, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Watch it, Haruno. You might get hurt." He said, emotionless. "Watch it, Uchiha. You might get hurt." She spoke back, mimicking him. He glared while his friend behind him laughed.

She moved him out of the way and ran to her classroom once again.

"SAKURAAAAAA!!!!" She heard a girl scream. "INOOOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed, a little less enthusiasm. Ino ran up to her. Along with Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

"It's about time you showed up miss I-Over-Slept-Again!" Temari yelled while wrapping her arms around Sakura and squeezing her tight.

They all heard fan girls in the distance. They all melodramatically screamed their sorrows. "Get to your seats! Before _they_ block them all!!" Sakura and Tenten hollered. They all moved into their group seats.

Sakura and Ino sat in two seats in the front row, Tenten and Hinata sat in the second row behind Ino and Sakura, Temari sat behind Tenten and threw her book bag on the seat behind Hinata.

They all almost slept through the whole homeroom class.

_**Naruto's P.O.V. From The Beginning**_

I got up and got dressed into my orange shirt and pants. I grabbed some instant ramen, heated it up and walked out the door. **(A/N: In this story Naruto has no parents and he pays the bills himself.)**

I walked into school saw Sasuke checking out some of his fan girls. I rolled my eyes. "Why do I hang out with him? Oh yeah, he _was_ my best friend."

I grabbed Sasuke by his arm and dragged him out of the main room.

"Naruto! What's that for?!" Sasuke said, glaring at me. "Jeez man, what's wrong with you?"

"You is what's wrong with me. You say you hate fan girls yet you check them out like toys, it's sickening, dude!" I yelled. Although I was trying to not catch attention.

Sasuke was looking at something the whole time I was talking, which irritated me. Well, until I saw who he was looking at. Sakura Haruno was walking through the hall.

I watched as Sasuke started to walk towards her. He moved to the side and purposely bumped into her. I was steamed now, but held it in.

"Watch it, Haruno. You might get hurt." I heard him say. "Watch it, Uchiha. You might get hurt." Sakura said, mimicking tones. I laughed, it was actually hard not to. Sakura pushed Sasuke out of the way and walked into her classroom.

"Dude, owned by a girl. So weak!" I was still laughing. He glared 'the famous death glare' at me. I smiled and started walking to our own classroom.

The girls moved through out the hallways. Temari and Tenten were leading, so where ever we walked, people backed away.

Sakura was smiling, but it actually didn't feel good at all.

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

I was talking to Hinata while we walked through the hallway. Looking around I saw people looking at our group with fear. My smile was still on my face, I hoped. I'm pretty sure the others feel the same way.

"Sakura! Look, there's a poster about a band contest on Thursday! That's two days away! We should totally sign up." Hinata said, not stuttering once.

I couldn't believe she didn't stutter. Hinata was the stutter queen herself, but she was trying to stop stuttering.

I nodded in excitement and grabbed Tenten and Hinata's hand and dragged them towards the cafeteria when I noticed that Temari was already at the cafeteria door.

"By the way, where's Ino?" Tenten asked, before she knew it she realized Sakura was pointing at Sasuke and his fan girls. Ino was at the front screaming his name.

"Oh, I see. Man, when will she just give up on him?" Hinata said, earning a few giggles from Temari and Tenten.

"Wow, Hinata! You've really put thought into this whole not stuttering thing!" Sakura jumped up and down at her enthusiasm.

"Well, Kiba said it was cute when I look like I can stand up for myself." Hinata smiled brightly.

"Kiba's a lucky man." Temari sniggered.

"He says that, too."

"Is there anything he doesn't say already?" Sakura mimed, lifting her hands up into the air.

"He doesn't say how fat you are!" Hinata laughed a little to herself and moved away slightly, knowing Sakura is going to blow.

Everyone looked at their group once they heard a giant boom near the table in the back. A sigh was heard from Hinata, Temari, and Tenten.

"I AM _NOT_ FAT!!! JUST WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!?!?!?" Sakura punched a hole through the hard wooden cafeteria tables.

She went back to her normal self, people were starring at them with wide eyes and mental notes; never mess with an angry Sakura.

"She was just kidding Sakura, Jeesh!" Temari grabbed Sakura back the back of the shirt and dragging her out of the cafeteria before she had another blow down.

_**AFTER SCHOOL IN THE GYM…NO ONE IS THERE!!!**_

Tenten set her drum set up and sat into its seat and got her drumsticks out.

Temari grabbed her bass guitar and moved to the right of the cafeteria stage.

Ino, who stopped eyeing Sasuke after the last class got her electric piano out.

Hinata got her electric guitar out and plugged it into the amp.

Sakura got onto the middle and front of the stage, microphone in hand.

None of them were wearing the same clothes as they were in school.

**Tenten: Wearing a black plaid long sleeve shirt and black pants with black and white converse tennis shoes.**

**Temari: Wearing a purple tube top and a purple skirt with black pants underneath. With black flip flops.**

**Ino: Wearing a tight orange tank top with a white mini skirt. She also wore white high heels.**

**Hinata: Wearing a red short sleeve shirt with a black jacket, a grey plaid skirt and knee high socks and black flat footed boots.**

**Sakura: Wearing a white tank top, red plaid skirt, striped thigh socks, knee high boots, and a black and red striped scarf.**

Sakura held the microphone close. "Ready? One- Two- Three!" Hinata said, starting to strum her guitar.

"WAIT!!!" Hinata's strumming stopped once she heard Ino scream. "What?" Hinata asked.

"Ino, we were starting out great!" Tenten yelled. "Yeah, why did you yell?" Tenten tried keeping her calm.

"What's wrong, Ino?" Sakura asked, leaving the microphone and coming closer to her.

"I was just wondering if I could sing a song for my Sasu-baby." Ino said, blushing lightly. "Ino, none of us can sing! That's why we chose Sakura, remember?" Temari barked.

"And plus, you need to drop that loser, your too good for him anyways." Sakura said.

Everyone gasped at Ino's next action. Sakura touched her cheek. "D-did you just slap me?" She stuttered, sounding like the timid Hinata.

"Don't talk about him like that!" Ino yelled at her. "Ino! Why are you taking his side over Sakura's; your best friend?" Tenten screamed, her cool was losing this match.

"Because I love Sasuke!" Ino yelled back. "Ino, do you remember who hit you when he had the chance, and who came to your rescue back when you dated him?!" Hinata yelled, surprising Temari and the other girls.

_**Ino Has A Flashback!!!!!**_

Ino and Sasuke were on a date, they went to the movies, dinner and a walk around the park. All that gooshy stuff. 

"Wow, Sasuke, you really aren't as bad as the others call you." Ino said, giggling from his arm being wrapped around her waist. "Yeah, well Ino, how about we stop by my house? You can stay over night there…" Sasuke said, pulling her closer.

She took his arm and pulled it off her waist. "I don't think that's a good idea. I told my mom I would be back before 11'O' clock. And it's already 10:30…" 

She noticed Sasuke scowl. "Sasuke, are you okay?" She asked, getting closer to him. He slapped her and she yelped. "God Ino! You are just like all those other girls!! Stay away from me!" 

He raised another arm to hit her, but stopped when they heard a girl scream out her name.

"INO! Sasuke if you lay one more hand on her I will rearrange your pretty little face of yours!" Sakura yelled, pulling Ino to her. "Sakura, how did you get here?" "Don't you remember? I always take my dog for a walk out here at the park at night so he can catch fire flies."

She did have her dog, he was chewing on Sasuke's leg and growling. "Thank you, Sakura." 

_**FLASH BACK OVA!!!**_

Ino was shaking by now. "I don't care, he's not like that anymore."

"Not like that anymore?! Not like that anymore?!?!?!?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE'S LIKE," Sakura began yelling, oblivious to the fact Tenten, Temari, and Hinata were giving hints that Sasuke, Naruto, and Chouji were standing off the stage. "SASUKE IS THE MOST ARROGANT, EGOTISTICAL, STUPIDEST, UNEMOTIONAL, FREAK I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! Now, if he not like that anymore? Can you honestly tell me, he's not like that anymore?!" Sakura said, voice fading from yelling so much.

Ino started to cry. "I hate you, Sakura. Our friendship is over!" She stepped off the stage.

"Ino, if you date him again, I'm never going to talk to you again." Sakura said, going back to her microphone.

Ino left, leaving Sakura stunned at the people standing in front of the stage.

Sasuke was smirking, Naruto was starring in awe, and Chouji was munching on BBQ chips.

Temari went to her guitar. "Leave or sit down, we are practicing." Everyone went to their instruments.

Naruto sat in his spot, Chouji sat next to him, and Sasuke leaned against the wall. (Tomorrow by Avril lavigne)

**And I want to believe you**

**When you tell that it'll be okay**

**Yeah I try to believe you**

**But I don't**

**When you say that it's gonna be**

**It always turns out a different way**

**I try to believe you**

**Not today, today, today, today, today**

**[Chorus]**

**I don't know how I feel**

**Tomorrow tomorrow**

**I don't know what to say**

**Tomorrow tomorrow**

**Is a different day**

**It's always been up to you**

**It's turning around**

**It's up to me**

**I'm gonna do what I have to do**

**Just don't**

**Gimme a little time**

**Leave me alone a little while**

**Maybe it's not too late**

**Not today, today, today, today, today**

**[Chorus]**

**I don't know how I feel**

**Tomorrow tomorrow **

**I don't know what to say**

**Tomorrow tomorrow**

**Is a different day**

**Hey yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah, And I know I'm not ready**

**Hey yeah yeha, Hey yeah yeah, Maybe tomorrow**

**Hey yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah, And I know I'm not ready**

**Hey yeah yeah, Hey yeah yeah, Maybe tomorrow**

**And I want to believe you**

**When you tell me that it will be okay**

**Yeah I try to believe you**

**Not today, today, today, today, today**

**Tomorrow it may change**

**Tomorrow it may change **

**Tomorrow it may change **

**Tomorrow it may change!!**

Sakura stepped back from the microphone and smiled. She looked at her small audience, noticing their faces.

Naruto was excitedly clapping his hands and saying how awesome they were.

Sasuke was frowning, which probably meant he loved it, but didn't want to admit it.

Chouji had dropped his chips, stunned. **(A/N: WOW!)**

"What's your band name?!" Naruto jumped onto the stage. Sakura frowned and the others came closer.

"We don't have one." Temari said, shook her head in disappointment.

"HOW ABOUT THE RAMEN QUEENS?!" Naruto screamed. The girls sweat dropped. "I don't think so Naruto." Sakura said.

"Then how about, The Rigid Blossoms?" Naruto said. The other girls nearly jumped on him.

"That's a GREAT idea!!!" Tenten jumped off stage and nearly did a back flip.

A boy with blue hair stood at the doorway with a smile on his face. "Sakura! It's time to go!"

Sakura looked over her shoulder and then jumped off stage, caution of the backflipping Tenten.

"Haku! Okay, let me say bye!" Sakura smiled at him and went to her group, stopping Tenten from doing anymore back flips.

"I got to go, I promised Haku I would take him to the ice cream place that just opened up down the street." The girls nodded and let her go.

She ran out the door, grabbing Haku's hand. Haku waved by the girls and Naruto, who was the only boy he saw there.

"Who is Haku?" Naruto asked with Chouji in unison. Sasuke was slowing slipping out of the room then left them all there.

"Haku is Sakura's brother, last family member." Naruto gasped. "What do you mean last family member?" Chouji asked.

"Sakura's mother died a year after Haku was born and their father is always away on job trips. Leaving Sakura and Haku alone all the time, he comes home only like, what, two weeks a year? Well anyways, when he is home, he is a big ego maniac and takes Sakura to parties as his partner then has a mental breakdown after words and hurts Haku, he has a giant scar on his back from when his father clawed him. Sakura has a scar on her hip from one of his break downs too."

Tenten explained, Temari and Hinata nodded.

"Ino knows this and if Ino really does hate her, she's going to leak this out and since Sakura and Haku love their father, they don't want him caught. Speaking of him coming home for two weeks he's coming home for five weeks starting tomorrow." Temari said, panicking a bit.

"_Really?"_ Naruto wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again! Now let's see what these people are doing, Shall we?! Warning…there is cussing…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sakura… SAKURA! I want the strawberry ice cream on that GIANT cone!" Haku yelled, pointing to the menu above the window. "Okay okay! Just be patient."

"_What may I get you?" _A voice asked from behind the window.

"A…. Strawberry deluxe, and a hot fudge sundae with extra whip cream!" Sakura said, excitement rising in her voice. "Oh by the way Sakura, I heard your song… Your band is getting really good." Haku stated, grabbing his ice cream from the woman's hand.

"Thanks, Haku!" Sakura said back. "Your in a band?" The woman asked. Sakura nodded.

The woman held up a finger and came from behind the window. "We need some entertainment around here… Would you and your band care to come by and do a little concert here for our guests?" She asked.

"Oh my gosh! We will totally do it!!!" Sakura screamed, giving her ice cream to Haku and jumping up and down.

"This is perfect, Haku," She started. "we could SO use this for a record!" She said, spinning around.

"Let me call them. Oh, and Haku… Hinata said she missed having you come over and play with Hanabi." She said, patting his and getting out her phone. He blushed a deep red.

"_Hello?" __ß__ Tenten_

"_**Hello?" **__**ß**__** Temari**_

"Hello?" ß Hinata

"Oh my gosh guys! You will never guess what happened!!"

"**What now, Sakura?"**

"I just booked our first concert at the new ice cream shop!"

"_Ice cream shop? Be serious Sakura!"_

"I AM!"

"I think it sounds fun! Just think of who might be there!"

"Yea! There's the spirit!"

"**Fine, just tell us tomorrow what time!"**

They all hung up and Sakura put her phone down. "How about at 4:00?"

The woman nodded and walked away.

"Sakura Haruno! Haku Haruno!" A man yelled walking towards them. He had blue hair and dark purple eyes. Sakura froze, Haku's eyes widened.

Sakura turned to the man. "H-hey dad! How are you? Was your trip doing well?"

"**I can't believe we forgot he was coming home!" Inner Sakura ranted.**

"_He was supposed to come home tomorrow… What's he doing?!" Outer Sakura thought._

Haku noticed Sakura becoming shaky. "Dad, Sakura's band will be performing here at six tomorrow! Isn't that great?!" He said, fake excitement covering his worry.

"Really? That's perfect. She can dedicate a song to me!" He said, beaming.

Sakura smirked. "Of course I will! There's no one who is as great of an example to the song I will sing other than you, Dad!" She said.

"**Ohhhhh! You got a plan don't you? I KNEW the inner you would rub onto the outside someday!" Inner Sakura laughed and chugged imaginary sake.**

"Good. Now Sakura, I have a meeting to attend to. How about you come with me as a partner for the guest of honor?" He asked in his fatherly tone. FAKE!

Inner Sakura scowled at him while Outer Sakura kept a smile. "Of course. Wouldn't want you to feel left out now would we?" She asked, a hint of venom dispersing. Haku cringed, He knew that tone. She used it when she was very VERY mad inside.

"Good now get home and wash up." He said boredly.

**--- At the House ---**

Sakura was in a black dress and high heels. "Ugh, stupid dress!" She almost screamed, trying to make it longer, since it only went a little past her knees.

"I swear, Haku, if he hurts you tonight I will raise hell." She said, putting her hand on Haku's cheek.

"I'll be fine, Sak!" He said, giving her a reassuring thumbs up and a wide grin. **(A/N: Who does that remind you of?)**

Sakura sighed and went down stairs. Her father was wearing a tux. "Hurry up, Sakura! I don't want to be late!" He yelled. Sakura put on a fake smile and walked with him out of the house.

**--- At the 'party' ---**

Sakura sat in a royally uncomfortable chair while her dad mingled with his fellow worksmen. Some gapped at her, until she decided to stab a fork into the table, bending the stainless steel almost enough to break.

Her father glared at her for that stunt. She sighed. He was going to have a breakdown tonight if he ever heard of these terrible things he is accused of. Like stealing money and selling drugs.

Some women offered father to dance with them, which he never turned down.

He danced with almost every woman in the room, except for Sakura.

She almost broke a guys arm for trying to get her to dance with them. He father seemed even more upset about the fact she tried to leave without him.

"Dang it! Stupid dress…" She said, clawing at the end off it like a cat. He kept tickling her knees every time she walked. "Why do women were these type of dresses? Made of what they call Classic Silk!" She yelled, earning a few glances.

"I'm _so_ telling him I'm out once he's done dancing." She said, know flicking finger food off the table and onto peoples shoes.

"Sakura? Why are you here?" A familiar voice asked. She looked up. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my dad, why are you here?" She asked him, an eyebrow raised. "Since my parents are gone I go to the meetings with my parent's assistant in case she needs help."

"Oh, you're here with a girl?" She asked, disappointment showing alittle.

"Don't worry! She's old enough to be my grandma!" He laughed. She laughed to.

"Well.. Do you wanna dance?" He asked, holding an arm out. She nodded and took his hand.

They went out onto the dance floor and danced to the song Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.

After a while they stopped dancing and sat down. Sakura's dad grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch! What?! I was talking to Naruto, Dad!" She yelled. "You are NOT to talk to that boy again, you hear me?!" He yelled at her face.

" Why not?!" She asked. "Because he is an Uzumaki! He's the rival business and I will **not** have my daughter acting like a whore!" He yelled.

"What?! You bastard!" She screamed. He slapped her and dragged her out to the car.

"We are going home!" He said, sitting in the drivers seat.

**--- At The House ---**

"Haku! Get down here!" The father yelled. "No way! You are not going to lay a finger on him!" Sakura yelled.

"Leave me be Sakura. Go to your room and be a good little whore." He said calmly.

"Oh you dick!" She screeched, earning another slap in the face. Haku came downstairs and then tried to run back up after seeing his sister slapped. "Haku! COME HERE!" The father yelled.

"No Haku! Go back upstairs!" Sakura yelled back. Haku froze in place. His father had Sakura held by the hair. Haku walked to the father, who let Sakura go. He kicked Haku to the floor.

"Now tell your sister to stop being such a whore like a true son!" He yelled. Haku whispered sorry to Sakura, Sakura nodded.

"Sakura… don't… be a," He started, taking a deep breath. "a whore."

"Good! Now both of you, run off somewhere I wont have to see you again!" He said, signaling them to get out.

They both ran upstairs and into Sakura's bedroom. "Haku, stay in here and don't leave." Sakura said, sitting on her bed. "What if we have to eat or something?"

Sakura pointed to the bathroom connected to her room and a small fridge in her closet. "I keep it there to make sure dad doesn't smell the food." She stated. He nodded and sat next to her.

"Sakura I'm sorry for saying that…" He said, hugging his sister. Sakura nodded, showing she understood and rubbed his back.

"Just a minute, I want to get something out." She went to her dresser, opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. "What is that?" Haku asked. "It's a song I wrote when you were just a little boy."

**--- At School The Next Day!!! ---**

Sakura walked into the class room. Temari and TenTen were handing out flyers for their concert tonight.

"Oh my goodness! Sakura where did you get that bruise?" Hinata asked, hurrying to her side. "He came home a day early, he took me to a meeting party… I met Naruto there and we danced." She said. Awes were heard from TenTen.

"He's from the rival business so dad stopped me from talking to him. He called me a whore, he even kicked Haku to the ground and made him call me a whore.."

Gasps were heard from all three of them.

Ino was found walking back to Sakura. "Sakura… I'm sorry about yesterday… I just wanted to tell you that I'm completely over Sasuke! I have a boyfriend.." Ino said, hugging Sakura.

"Good Ino… I'm glad you came to your senses… I have a request though." Sakura said.

"Sure, anything for you." Ino answered, giving off an excited aura.

"Two things, tell me who your boyfriend is and the other is do you remember the song I wrote when we were 12?" She asked.

Ino smiled. "It's Chouji… And yes Sakura… But why bring it up now?"

"I want to sing it at the concert tonight." She answered, giving a sad frown. "Okay Sakura."

**--- After School At The Ice Cream Shop! ---**

They were all getting ready.

Ino and Sakura had their stuff on stage first because only the electric piano and the singer are used in the first song.

People were sitting in seats. Watching and waiting, the people bought ice cream.

She found eight boys in the crowd she could easily notice.

Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, her father, and Haku.

"Okay! This first song is dedicated to a man who is here today!" She pointed to her dad, who got up and bowed to everyone. She smirked. "And I also wrote this first song when I was twelve!"

(Leave the light on by Beth Hart)

"Let's go Ino!"

**I seen myself with a dirty face**

**I cut my luck with a dirty ace**

**I leave the light on**

**I went from zero to minus ten**

**I drank your wine then**

**I stole your man**

**I leave the light on**

**I leave that light on**

**Daddy ain't that bad he just plays rough**

**I ain't that scarred when covered up**

**I leave the light on**

**Little girl hiding underneath the bed Was it something I did**

**Must be something I said**

**I leave the light on, Better leave the light on**

**I want to love**

**I want to live**

**I don't know much about it**

**I never did 17 I'm all messed up**

**I cut myself just to feel alive**

**I leave the light on 21 on the run**

**On the run on the run from myself**

**From myself and everyone**

**I leave the light on I leave the light on**

**Better leave the light on**

**Cause I want to love**

**I want to live**

**I don't know much about it**

**I never did**

**I don't know what to do Can the damage be undone**

**I swore to God I'd never be what I've become**

**Lucky stars and fairy tales**

**I'm gonna bathe myself in a wishing well**

**Pretty scars from cigarettes **

**I never will forget I never will forget**

**I'm still afraid to be alone**

**Wish that moon would follow me home**

**I leave the light on**

**I ain't that bad I'm just messed up**

**I ain't that sad but I'm sad enough**

**God bless that child with the dirty face**

**Who cuts her luck with a dirty ace**

**She leaves the light on I leave that light on!**

Sakura was done singing, Haku was in tears and her father was as mad as hell. "Once again I say, It's dedicated to my father!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! It's a pretty song, I'll finish the concert later, right now I have to eat a slim jim! REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY! There has been a delay in my microsoft stationery and can hold only one document at a time... SO, I have to have to delay this until my story Don't Yell Save me is through, I would finish, I seriously would...But I can't sorry.**


End file.
